


Trick Questions

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: Bucky and Shuri start to get to know each other.





	Trick Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).



At the beginning of Bucky's recovery, Shuri asked him a lot of questions. First they were factual: what day of the week it was, what had he eaten for breakfast. Then she asked him about himself. Favorite color, which food he liked and disliked, did he ever have any pets. That still made sense.

By the time she landed on 'most embarrassing childhood memory', he stopped and stared.

"What, you're looking for blackmail material?"

"Almost got you there, didn't I?"

Well, that was cheeky. He liked it.

"Trade one of mine for one of yours," he said. Shuri laughed.

"Deal."


End file.
